Legend of Zelda: The Adventure's of Twilight and Time
by Alberts24
Summary: In my Previous Story, Link from Twilight Princess Started a quest, this is the Second Installation of the series. Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. Don't read first story, it needs a rewrite. On hiatus until I can get Microsoft word again, sorry for the wait on chapters.
1. The Begining of Something new

**(A/N: Well, I waited a couple of days before deciding I was going to make the crossover, I believe what I'm going to do you will all enjoy, so sit back and relax.)**

**Link's PoV.**

I opened my eyes and I tried to stand and I relised that I was in a Hylian form again. I looked around and saw that I was in an empty space, similar to a void. I was about to walk forward when there was a flash of light to my left and I spun around, right hand flying to my sword handle. But after I saw that it was the Goddesses my hand relaxed and I went down into a Kneel.

"Rise Hero," Said Farore and as I stood I relised I came to about the Goddess's midsection and I looked down to see that I was in the form of a young child "Do not worry young on, you will need this form for your next quest."

"What is my next quest?" I asked the Goddess before and the one to her left answered.

"Do you remember the stories of your ancestor? The Hero's Shade, your quest is to adventure with him, you will quest with the Hero of Time."

I stood speechless at what I just heard, to quest with my ancestor, the greatest hero to date? I calmed myself and stood up straight and nodded "I would be grateful to accept this quest." The three of them smiled and snapped their fingers and the world faded around me.

**~Line Break~**

I woke up and looked around to see that I was in a forest, I was on my side and I saw kids coming towards me all looking as if their wearing the hero's clothing and I remember the stories of the Kokiri the ageless kids of the forest that wore green similar to the hero's garb. I stood up as they walked by and they stopped and looked at me "Who are you and why do you look so much like Link?" I did a double take; the Hero of time had the same name as me?

"I was sent by the Goddesses to help Link." I responded unsure of what to say.

"What would the Goddesses want with him over people like me!" said the biggest of the group; he was only slightly taller than those around him and had orange hair. "You just missed him anyways; he just went to see the Great Deku Tree." As he said this he pointed in a direction.

"Thank you…" I started.

"Mido," He said

"Thank you Mido." I said and walked past him and towards the direction he indicated. As I walked some Deku Baba's sprouted from the ground and I back flipped out of its range, only to notice it was standing straight, as I walked closer it wiggled in circles, but didn't move it's stem the way I was used to Deku Baba's moving. I walked around the plant and continued along the way to the Great Deku Tree, Guard up incase less docile monsters attacked. I soon walked into a clearing and I now saw why the children called it the Great Deku Tree, it was so tall that it could look over the tallest of the forests trees, even when on a lower ground level. It was talking to a young boy, most likely the Link of this Era, and just as I was getting there the mouth of the tree opened up and the child walked into the tree. I quickly tried to follow but the tree stopped me.

"And who are you child, you are a stranger to theses woods?" The Great Deku Tree asked me.

"I have been tasked with helping Link with his upcoming adventure." I responded.

"Ah, so you are the one the Goddesses spoke of then?" He asked me, I nodded and he said "Well, continue if you must, but do not let him become reliant on you, for you can't always be there for him." He said as I walked into him.

I saw Link up a level pulling a map out of a chest. I quickly climbed up the ladder nearby him and jumped over the few gaps and ran to him before he moved on. "Wait!" I said as I quickly caught up to him "I was told to help you." The fairy that was with him flew around me and went back to him and all that I could hear from her were bell chimes.

"Who told you to help me?" he asked, his voice a little lighter than mine, but still around the same general age as me, and I would assume Colin if he were here.

"The three Goddesses told me to help you." He looked unsure but shrugged and told me to follow him so I did. We walked into a room and the door locked behind us and there was a weird patch of shrubbery in the middle of the room, I drew my sword and shield while looking at the bush with suspicion I slowly walked towards it and a creature popped out of the ground and blasted a nut of some kind towards us, I thrust my shield forward just in time to send the nut back at the thing, this scared the thing and it flew out of the ground and started to run around.

I sprinted after it and grabbed it. It was trembling in my hands "Please don't kill me masters, I'll tell you something for my life." I looked at the other Link and he nodded so the thing said "If you roll when you're falling, you won't get hurt, unless the fall is really, really big." I knew this already, but a deal's a deal and I let the shrub go and it ran and hid in the ground. After the thing was dealt with the bars locking the doors opened up.

In the next room there was a floating platform, I had seen plenty of similar things so it didn't bother me, and I guess the other Link had seen something similar or floating platforms didn't bother him and he just used it to jump across to the other side of the room. This was a mistake, the platform crumbled to dust just after he got off of it. I was still on the opposite side of the room. And while it didn't surprise me, I don't know how to get him up because our body heights combined weren't was tall as the wall, which was a good thirteen feet tall, compared to our four and a half foot height.

"Is there something useful in that chest?" I asked him he turned around and opened the chest and pulled out a sling shot.

"Nothing but this sling shot." He said

"Is there some way for you to use it to get back up here?" I asked he looked around and nodded and put a nut in the sling shot and aimed above where I was and let it fly, almost immediately a ladder fell down from the roof. "Good thing there was a Ladder there." I said as he climbed up.

He smiled at me, it seemed like his earlier distrust of me was fading, which was a good and a bad thing, it means that he's fast to trust someone, which will make it easy for him to make friends in the world, but also for assassin's to gain his trust and kill him in his sleep, which in all fairness was a bit of an extreme, but still a possibility. "Yeah, good thing, or I might have been stuck down there." He said.

"Come on, let's go." I said as I felt around my pouch for my sling shot, it seems like this is going to be the important item in saving the Deku Tree. I pulled out my Sling as we walked into the main part of the Deku tree, we walked back to the vines near where Link got the map and I saw the Skullwalltulas that were climbing around the wall, these creature's no longer exist in my time period, but there descendants the walltula's do. I quickly killed two of the Skullwalltulas as Link finished the other. We quickly climbed up the vines and to the ledge above, and came across a Skulltula that was hanging from a web, Link's Blue fairy flies around the monster and turns yellow to warn link about something or other.

"Wait for it to spin around!" Link warned me before I could attack the thing, creature spun around and I quickly impaled it on my sword, which now that I notice, isn't the Master Sword. It was a normal sword, but that didn't matter, worked just the same, it just meant the creatures of darkness weren't going to instantly die. My eyes grew wide in realization, but it was too late, the monster spun and flung me of the ledge. As I was falling, I turned to look at ground to try and aim at the spider's web I saw at the bottom of the first floor, I fell through the web and was coming up on shallow water, I thought it was going to be the end, but I remembered the tournament I went to a few years ago and I remembered something I learned there. I channeled my magic through my body and spun my sword, the energy and momentum stopped my downward motion and lifted me a few feet and I fell the rest of the way, not breaking any bones as I came to a land. I looked around the room I was in a room with three small islands, there also seemed to be some sort of land connecting all of the islands, and one of them looked a little harder to get to, and so I decided to try and get up it, ignoring the other two platforms for now. The platform before me stood a good two feet taller than me, no problem, I jumped up the side of the ledge and kicked up the wall and gripped the rim of the island and climbed up, there was a large stone cube, I decided to push it down incase Link couldn't do I what I just did. As I finished pushing the cube onto the land bridge Link landed in the deeper water and he swam onto the land bridge.

He looked around and saw me and said "Oh thank goodness you're okay!"

I smiled and looked around and saw a button on the island closest to him "Hey, do you see that button?" I pointed and he turned and nodded "Press it and tell me what it does." I told him.

He climbed onto the island and pressed it. The torch behind him lit up and burned some of the web on the walls. "It lit a torch," He said.

I looked around and saw some webbing on the ground near me "Do you have a way to get it up here?" I asked him, he nodded and pulled out a stick from his pouch and lit it on fire and jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of the stone cube and climbed onto the island that I was on and lit the webbing on fire and threw the stick into the water to safely put out the fire. "After you," I told him, he rolled his eyes and jumped and after a few seconds I heard a splash and I jumped in after him.

Just as we came to the shore three of the bush monsters came out of the ground and started to attack us "I have the Middle one, which do you want?" he asked me.

"Right one." I responded and moved to his right. The things shot nuts at us and we deflected them back, milliseconds after he hit the center one I got the right one, both stood stunned and… blue? Whatever there was only one left, and after we got him he ran around but we got him after a couple of seconds.

"I don't know how you knew our secret, but in return for our lives, I'll tell you how to beat our Queenie, whenever her eyes turn red, you can stun her with your sling shot, oh I'm so sorry Queenie." And as he said that he ran and hid in his hole.

"That was helpful and lucky." I said

"Yeah, it was, let's just hope our luck won't run out." And with that we walked into the room where 'Queenie' was hiding.

**(A/N: Well, for those of you who didn't read my last story- which I don't recommend for several reasons, but mainly because it needs a rewrite- this story is a Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time crossover.)**


	2. The Trip to Castle Town

**(A/N: This was started the day after the First chapter was released, hopefully I can get it out today)**

**Link's (Light's) PoV.**

We walked into the room and the door closed behind us, the room was dark and fog was covering the floor. This was reminding me of my fight within the Temple of Time, I looked up at the ceiling and my fears where confirmed, there was a large blueish-green eye staring at me and Link, it fell from the roof and flipped around. It got on its hind leg and the opening in its armor and eye went through multiple colors. It stayed red for a few seconds, Link took the chance and shot its eye with his sling, stunning the monster, giving me and Link the opportunity to attack the creature. We launched ourselves at it and hacked and slashed its eye. It spun its legs and around forcing me and Link away, it climbed up the chambers walls and its eye turned red, me and Link were ready and shot our slings at its eye. The creature fell from the roof, landing on its back making it even more vulnerable than before. It was dead a few seconds later.

The monster, the source of the curse was dead now, disintegrating. In its place was a blue portal out of here, I motioned for Link to go first. I looked around and grimaced, because I knew that from here on out, things were going to get a lot harder.

I walked through the portal to see Link is having a vision, probably being showed something by the great tree. But after a few minutes Link fell to the ground and I rushed to his side to ask if he was fine, but the Deku Tree said "Thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the Sacred Triforce… Thou must never suffer that man with is evil heart to enter the Sacred Realm of legend… That evil man who cast that death curse upon me and sapped my power… Because of that curse my end is nigh… Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful I was doomed before you even started… Yes, I will pass away soon… but do not grieve for me… I have been able to tell you of these important matters… This is Hyrule's final hope… Link… Go now to Hyrule Castle… There, Thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny… Take this stone with you. The stone that the man wanted so much he cast the curse on me…" There was a bright flash of green light and a stone slowly floated down into Link's hands. This stone, no, this emerald held a lot of power within it, it felt almost like the life of the Forest was within it.

"The future depends on thee, Link… thou art courageous… Navi the Fairy, Help Link carry out my will… I entreat ye… Navi… Good… bye…" and with his final words out, the Great Deku succumbed to the curse and died, all of the life within him sucked out, his color faded to a grey color.

The little fairy told something to Link and he nodded and turned around and walked off, if somewhat saddened by the loss of the Tree's Life.

"Wait, Link, I don't think I should walk through the village with you, at least not like this." I told him.

"And why's that?" he asked me.

"I'm an outsider, your villagers will believe me the cause of your guardians' death, allow me to do something first." I answered and channeled some power and took the form of a Wolf, thankfully still normal size. His eye's grew wide and I sent him a thought _"Get on my back, I'll get us to where we need to get to faster than if we walked."_ He seemed a little unsure about approaching a full grown wolf but still got on and grabbed the thick mane like fur on the back of my neck. I tensed my muscles and felt him tense up and I took off in a sprint, I heard him yelp at the speed at first but after a few seconds he relaxed a bit. As we barreled through the forest we approached the village and I slowed down as to not hurt anyone in the village and slowed down to a walk, which was still a faster than if Link was walking.

Mido was blocking the entrance to the village, same as when I first awoke and he stopped us. "Hey Link! What did you do! The Great Deku Tree… did he… die?" Link nodded "How could you do something like that?! It's all your fault!" after that he moved from his spot and allowed us entrance to the village.

I walked a little faster to get us through the village with Link grumbling to himself that it wasn't his fault whatsoever. We walked through the village, everyone was looking at us and it was putting me on edge so I walked a bit faster and out of the village. I started to cross a bridge when someone said "Oh, you're leaving…" Link looked behind us and got off of me to talk to the person who stopped us.

"I have to Saria, the Great Deke Tree's last wish was for me to go and stop the evil man from the desert from getting to the Sacred Realm." Link told her.

"I knew that someday something would cause you to leave the forest, Link… because you're different from me and my friends." Saria told Link.

"What…? I don't understand…" Link whispered to himself, so quietly that even I had problems hearing him with my heightened senses.

"But that doesn't matter, because we'll always be Friends forever… won't we?" she asked Link.

"Yes, we will." Link tells her.

"I want you to have this Ocarina… Please take good care of it." She said to him as she gave it to him.

Link held it up in amazement of its craftsmanship "Yes, I'll always hold it near and dear Saria."

"When you play my Ocarina I hope you think of me and come back to the forest to visit." She said to him.

"I will, I promise." Link said before he took her in a hug and released her. After that he got on my back and we walked out and into Hyrule Field.

**~For everyone's sake, I'm going to skip Kaepebora~**

The bird just finished talking and flew away, the sun was setting and it was going to be night soon, and from personal experience, this is when the field was the most dangerous. _"Hold on tight."_ I told my passenger and without waiting for a response I dashed as fast as I could towards the castle. But it seemed as if time was against me because before I could get there night fell and the drawbridge came up. I came to a stop just before running into the water, I quickly looked around and I saw a small ranch and ran towards it. When we got there I quickly turned into a human and walked to the front door of looked like the Living area.

"I'm sorry but we are closed until tomorrow." Said and almost annoyed voice from the other side of the door.

"Please sir, we're only looking for a place to stay for the night." I said hopping to get his attention.

"This isn't my place to say who stays and who doesn't the boss isn't here, he's on a delivery, so comeback and ask when he gets back." And with that the lights in the house went out.

I glared at the door, but didn't do anything other than that. "Come on, let's go and stay in the barn." I whispered to Link, he nodded and followed me into the building I had indicated "Can you ask your fairy to wake us up before the sun rises?" I asked my companion.

"Sure. Navi, could you wake us up in the morning?" he asked and a small chiming was heard from his hat and he nodded and told me that she had said yes.

"Find a place and get comfortable." I told Link as I turned into a wolf and curled up into a ball. A few seconds later I felt Link lie down beside me. I soon fell asleep with my ancestor lying by my side.

**~Line Break~**

I awoke to the sound of chiming bells. I got up and stretched and looked at Link to see him still asleep. I rolled my eyes and picked him up by the back of his shirt and started to head out towards Hyrule Castle. I was still in wolf form so I made some good progress by the time he woke up, and when he did I indicated for him to get on my back. And when he did I started to cover more ground. We got there as the drawbridge was coming down. Just before any of the guards could see me as a wolf, I transformed back into a human. As we walked past the guards they nodded in our direction and I nodded back, by the time we got to the town square, it was packed with people, whether they were selling or buying, and the few dancing people, everyone was doing something, except for a girl with bright orange hair looking at the fountain as if waiting for something or someone.

"Um, excuse me, but is there something wrong?" I asked the girl.

"It's my father, he went to the Castle to deliver something yesterday and he still hasn't come back. Ho, where are my manners, my name's Malon, what's yours?" she asked us.

"Well, mines… Light, yeah, it's Light, and his is Link." I answered her. "Me and Link where going to go to the Castle, if you want if we come across him we'll tell him that you're worried about him, how's that sound?" I asked her.

Her eyes grew big and she said "Thank you!" she came up to me and hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was my turn for my eyes to grow wide as we both blushed, "Thank you again, see you some other time!" and with that she left with a blush on her face.

"Come on," Link said "We've got a Princess to meet."

**(A/N: So, how did you think of my second chapter? I think that this story is going to have a light LightxMalon ship and a Zelink ship as well.)**


	3. Meeting Zelda

**Light's PoV.**

After agreeing to help Malon, me and link walked towards Hyrule castle. As we walked there I noticed some sturdy looking vines on the wall and made a mental note about it for later use. We walked around a corner and noticed a locked gate and a guard.

"Wait," I said to link "I don't think we should try and go that way, let's try to go around or over."

"How would we go over?" Link asked me.

"I saw some vines just back around the corner, let's try and use those, but I think we should wait for the cover of night before we move forward some more." I said.

"Why not now, we'll waste less time this way?" he asked a little confused.

"The night will be best to move because it'll be easier to stick to the shadows that way and they won't notice, though, we will have to be quieter at night." I said.

"Okay fine, I can see the benefits of that, but Navi's light will attract guards' attention during the night." Link told me and I had to pause and think about this.

"Hmm, okay, we can go now, but we'll have to be fast and pay attention to the guards to make sure they don't get us." I said as we started to climb the vines. I quickly scoped the land from where I was at and saw guards were positioned along a couple of places along the road, but the field in front of the castle was empty, there also happened to be a blind spot between two guards that lead into the field. "Follow me," I said and I jumped and rolled down onto the other side of the gate. I bent my knees and leant forward somewhat so that I was closer to the ground than before and slowly walked forward. I heard link land and slowly start walking in my direction. Our tunics matched the grass perfectly; I found this out after a guard looked in our direction and after a few tense moments he looked away, after that me and link were out of earshot so we ran to the far end of the outer wall of the castle. There were some loose stones along the wall to our right, the wall was in front of us that was meant to keep outsiders out of the castle, and a small stream past that. "Do you have any ideas?" I asked him.

He looked around and looked at the wall and it's as if a lantern had gone off in his head. He walked towards it and pulled out the loose stones and in their place were some hand and foot holds, and as he climbed up he took out more loose stones and went about making it easier for me. When he was up he said "This goes straight over to the other side of the wall."

I nodded and climbed up the wall to meet him just in time for him to jump off the wall and into the small mote. I looked down and shrugged and jumped in after him, and now am I glad that we didn't wait for night because the water was cold right now, it would probably be even worse at night. The water a current to it and it dragged me and Link along with it and we got out of the water at a small amount of land at a bend. We climbed up and out of the water and onto a path, we were just a little ways away from the proper gate, so we quietly walked past them and towards a tower with a door on it. Just on the other side of the mote was a place where water came from the inside of the castle, and on our side of the mote in between the tower and us was a larger man and some Crates that said Lon Lon Ranch Milk. I then remembered Malon said that her dad was on a delivery, I guess this must be her dad, but there was a problem, the man was asleep. I went up to him and said "umm, mister? I think your daughter might be waiting for you." He was not a light sleeper. I shrugged and shook him some and he awoke with a start.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm light, this is Link," I gestured behind me "And do you happen to Malon's Father?" I asked him.

"Yes, my name is Talon, and why do you ask?" he question me.

"Malon was in Castle Town looking for you." I said and his eyes grew wide. He got up faster than I thought possible for him and started running to Castle Town while flailing and shouting something about upsetting Malon.

"That was strange." Said Link, and I couldn't help but nod.

I looked back to the place where the water was pouring from and to the Crates next to me and Link and formed an Idea, I pushed the boxes and formed something to use to jump across and to the water and into the Castle. When I landed on the other side I gestured for Link to jump across as I started to crawl through the hole. I heard a small splash showing that Link had followed and some swishing indicating that he was following me. We came out and into an outdoors area. We walked across the area and heard a guard walking and waited for him to move before we dashed across and into the next area. And when we got there we saw that the guards were on the other side of the fountains so we ran across and on top of the scaffolding because the guard was walking around quickly and somewhat erratically. I peeked around the corner of the wall in front of us and saw that there were two guards walking around. After a little bit there was an opening for us to walk behind the guard in front of us and we took it and walked into the next part just barely made it past the guards that were posted there. The two guards that were in front of us were walking almost right on top of each other and it gave us the perfect opening to run through and into a small courtyard.

I young girl was looking into a window and was saying something to herself. When me and Link walked close to her she spun around and said "What! Who are you? How did you get past the guards? Oh, what's that? Is that… a Fairy?! Then are you… are you from the Forest?" Link nodded at her question "Then… then… you wouldn't happen to have… the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green shining stone… Do you have it?" she asked us.

"Yes we do have it." Responded Link.

"Just as I thought!" she giggled "I had a dream… In the dream, Dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule… But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the Forest and parted the clouds and lit up the ground… the light turned into a figure holding a green stone, followed by a fairy and protected by a wolf… I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest… Yes, I thought you might be the one. Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What are your names?" she asked us

"Link,"

"Light,"

"….. Link, Light… strange… it sounds somehow… familiar. Okay then Link, Light, I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone…" she said to us.

Link smiled and said "Sure thing Zelda."

She smiled back at him and said "The Legend goes like this. The three Goddesses hid the Triforce which contained the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of whoever holds it in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish it will lead Hyrule into a Golden age of Prosperity… If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil… that is what has been foretold… So, the Ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from Evil ones. That's right… the Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred realm through our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And in order to open it you need to gather the three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need is a thing that is kept by the Royal Family and is thought Legend… The Ocarina of Time! Do you understand what I just said?" she asked us, we both nodded. She smiled and said "That's great, I forgot to tell you… I was spying through this window just now… the other element in my Dream… the Dark Clouds… I believe they symbolize… that man in there!" We looked through the window and saw two guards and… no, it can't be… Ganondorf, kneeling, before someone in the hallway. "Do you see the man, with the evil eyes? That is Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered my dream… they must symbolize that man!" and at this point Ganondorf looked over at us. "What happened? Did he see you?" Link nodded "Don't worry. He doesn't have any Idea what we're planning… yet!... Yes, I told my Father about my dream… however, he didn't believe it a prophecy… But… I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf must be after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! He wants to conquer Hyrule… no, the entire world! Link, Light, we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"

"Yes Zelda, we'll do all that we can to help!" Link assured her while resting a hand on her shoulder and smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and said "Thank you! I… I am afraid… I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate you have come… You must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! He shall not have it! You must go find the other Two Spiritual stones. Let's get the Triforce before Ganondorf and then defeat him! One more thing… Take this letter… I'm sure it will be helpful to you." As she said this she signed a letter and gave it to Link.

"Thank you." Link said and started to walk away.

As we were walking I noticed a person standing in our way. "I am Impa of the Sheikah. I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess said. You are some Courageous boys… you are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you? My role in the Princess's dreams was to teach the melody to the one from the Forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a Lullaby ever since she was a baby… there is a mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully…" she then whistled a tune and was copied perfectly by Link. "If the Castle Soldiers find you, there will be trouble, let me lead you out of the Castle."

With that said she spun around and started to lead us towards that front of the castle. We walked past the occasional guard and they all looked at us with sympathy, all of them thinking we had gotten Impa mad. When we were out of the castle she kept walking through Castle town and led us past the drawbridge.

"You brave Lads… we must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule! Take a good look at that mountain, that is Death Mountain and where you will find the Spiritual stone of Fire, which is held by the Gorons. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my Village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the Villagers there before you go up Death Mountain. The song I taught you is powerful because only members of the Royal Family are allowed to learn. Remember it, for it will prove your connection to the Royal Family. The Princess is waiting for your Return with the Spiritual Stones. All right! We're counting on you!" and with that she through down a flash bomb and disappeared.

"Okay, let's head to Kakariko Village." I said before I looked around "In the morning." I hadn't relised how long we had been there, but the sun was now setting. "Let's go find the Inn to stay for tonight." Link nodded at me and we walked into Castle Town as the Drawbridge went up behind us.

**(A/N: Sorry that this Chapter was mostly Transition, but that's all that I could fit and stay on Schedule, so I hope you don't mind, See you next time!)**


	4. Filler, not even going to lie

**Light's PoV.**

I woke up before dawn as I was accustomed to after being a ranch hand my entire life, Link not so much… the kid was still asleep. I went to try and wake him up but he just didn't wake, this was not a good thing for two reasons, one reason was because we had to leave as soon as possible to cover as much ground as possible, and reason two is because that meant that this adventure is going to be harder for him because he'll have two constantly have to wake up for attacks during night. I shake Link and it appears he was having a bad dream of some kind because he jerked out of bed and onto the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked a little louder than when he had spoken yesterday.

"Calm down, I was just waking you up; you just kind of spazed out and fell off the bed."

His nose twitched but dropped the subject after that. "So, what's todays plan?" he asked me while he strapped his sword to his body.

"First of all, we need to get you a metal shield. Second, we need to go to the top of Death Mountain and speak with the Gorons about getting the second spiritual stone from them." I said to him as we were walking towards the door "But first things first, we need to get breakfast."

We walked down the stairs of the inn and walked towards the area that acted as a bar during the night for adults. When we approached the man at the bar he raised an eye brow and asked "What can I get you two lads?"

"A loaf of bread and two glasses of milk please." I said two the man.

"That'll be twenty Rupees." He said with a smile, I pulled out a red Rupee from my pouch and handed it to the man and he went to get us our things. After a few seconds he returned with two glasses of milk and a loaf of bread that was two feet long. "Here you go and thank you for your business."

I smiled and said "Thank you for the bread." We went to a table in the corner and ate some of the bread and drank the milk and left. We walked out of the inn and towards the main square.

"Why is it that I need a metal shield?" Link asked me along the way to buy him a shield.

"Simple," I said as we walked around the people that were dancing "Everything up Death Mountain is somehow related to fire, and the simple fact is, metal doesn't burn and wood does." I said as we walked by a store.

"Excuse, but did you happen to say you were looking for a Metal shield?" a man asked us, I nodded at him and he said "The Bazaar should have a shield for you." And with that he pointed at a store and walked away.

"Thank you!" I said, but he had already disappeared into the crowd, I shrugged it off and went to the store that the man indicate and walked in with Link on my heels.

As we walked in a Large man said "Ah, customers, what could I get for you today?" I pointed at what looked like the Hylian shield "Ah, yes, this is quiet the nice shield, and cheap too, only 80 Rupees."

When he said that my eyes turned wide, only 80 Rupees?! Malo was selling them for a much higher price! "Sure, here you go!" I pulled out 80 Rupees and handed them to him for the shield.

"It's called a Hylian shield, the shield is light and indestructible by any means." As he said this I passed the shield to Link.

"Thank you for the shield!" I said as we walked out. After that we walked through the Town square that was slowly filling up more and more as people woke up for their daily routine. After we walked out of the gate we started to head towards Kakariko Village. I looked around and saw no monsters, no nothing, just open fields and a few trees here and there, and a river cutting through the field. We walked to the stair case that we saw when Impa told us to go talk to the Gorons, and just before we crossed the bridge that was in between us and the stair case Link stopped. I turned around to ask what was wrong but he bet me to it.

"I feel like I should go see Saria, I've got the strangest feeling that she can teach me something useful." He said and I nodded and gestured for him to go "I'll be back soon, it shouldn't take too long." And with that he left. After he left I noticed a presence that wasn't there before and saw some movement to my right so I spun and saw someone rushing towards me.

I had no time to react as the person tackled me, when I was on the ground the person went for a dagger that was on their waist. I freaked out and planted my feet near my torso and 'jumped' and nocked the person off me and landed on top of the person, I couldn't tell what gender the person was because of the clothing, but they didn't seem to anticipate how strong I was. I grabbed their arms and pushed their arms up and above their head with one hand and pulled down their mask with the other and saw that my would be assassin was a young girl of around my age. "Why did you attack me?" I snarled at her.

She tried to do what I did to turn the tables, but I slid down her and planted myself on her thighs. Realizing she had lost she said "You do not belong here, you are out of your time and are interfering with powers greater than you think, Time travel is a dangerous thing."

"If I let you up, will you not attack me?" I asked because I was uncomfortable where I was sitting, she nodded and I got up off her and pulled her to her feet. "Yes, I know that Time Travel is a dangerous thing, but I am here for a reason, I was sent by the Goddesses to help Link on his adventure. Now let's start over, my name is Link, and yours?"

"Sheik." She said.

Her name set off alarms in my head, wasn't Sheik a disguise that Zelda used in the Time that never was to hide from Ganondorf? I asked "I thought Sheik was a kind of… alter ego for Zelda, so how is it that your name is sheik?"

"At birth it was chosen that I was… compatible with Zelda and so it was decided that if Zelda came to danger, her soul would be merged with mine and she could change from her normal body to mine." Sheik said, and my eyes went wide, so that is why at the tournament Zelda fought so differently than when she was Sheik, it was basically two different people fighting the same battle.

"I'm… sorry to hear that, hopefully you will still be alive, even if it means just being a voice that tells Zelda how to fight when needed." I said to her she smiled a little before throwing something to the ground, I only had a sec to realize what it was before there was a flash and Sheik was gone. I smiled and turned to were the Forest is to wait for Link. As it turns out, I didn't have to wait too long, because nearly half an hour later Link was walking towards me. When he got here I said "Come on let's go up to see the Goron leader." He nodded as we walked towards Kakariko.

There was a guard blocking the path to Death Mountain. "Um, could you let us through?" asked Link.

The guard said "No, unless you have official papers from someone from the Royal Family."

Link rummaged through his pouch and handed the guard the Paper that Zelda gave him and asked "Will these work?"

The guard looked at them and said "Yeah… these are perfect." He opened the gate and let us through. We started up the mountain and we killed the monsters that attacked us, nothing was too difficult as we progressed up the mountain and walked into a cave that seemed to be where the Gorons lived.

**(A/N: Well, this was fun to right, if you have time could you please leave a review, oh, and criticism is accepted, telling me to remove the story will be ignored. Oh and Sheik being a different person and yet Zelda at the same time is a head canon.) **


	5. Lazest I'll Get with a Dungeon

**Light's PoV.**

As we started up the mountain I saw several Tektites and sighed, the bugs had some hop to them, that's for sure. I grabbed Links wrist and rushed up the mountain and past several of the Tektites. After some time we had to slow down because Link's body wasn't used to running as fast or for as long as my body was. On our way up, we passed a Goron that was sitting in front of a cave that looks as if it had just been closed off, but we didn't pay too much mind to that for now, a random Goron rolled down the hill, nearly flattening me and Link, I shrugged it off and gestured for Link to follow me down the trail the Goron rolled down. Luckily that was the only Goron rolling around that could've hurt us. When we walked inside I noticed the city was made of four layers, the layer we entered on, a second layer that had a huge Goron rolling on it, a third level with nothing really on it, and the last level that had a huge pot on it. On our level there was an island that had a thing that eerily looked like a grave, and a Goron sitting next to it, so Link went to go Talk to it while I jumped down to the bottom floor. As I walked to the door on the bottom floor, the Goron sitting there stood up and said that their leader was waiting on someone from the royal family to talk to him. I relised that me and Link had a solution to this, and thanked the Goron, who sat back down.

Link slowly made his way down from the island till he was down here and I said "Hey, stand near that door and play Zelda's Lullaby."

"Okay." He said and pulled out his ocarina and played the song and the door that was in front of us opened up. We walked in and through the tunnel and into a room that held a Goron that looked similar to the Patriarch of them from my Time. The Goron was not pleased at seeing kids instead of an adult and that he hadn't been in a good mood to start in because Ganondorf had tried to steal their Sacred Stone and that their only source of food had been sealed off and they were starving. "Calm down, is there any way we can help you?" asked Link.

"We do not need help from Strangers." Said the Goron. After this, Link snapped his fingers and played a song that seemed to lift the Gorons mood. "Say kid, now that I'm in a better mood, what did you come here for?"

"We came here for your Spiritual Stone, and I relies that you aren't just going to hand it over, so is there any way we can help you in return for your stone?" I asked as I jumped into the conversation.

The Goron stroked his chin and said "Well, you could help us by clearing out Dodongos Cavern, if you're up to the task."

Before I could say anything Link said "Deal!" it seemed as if he didn't like being challenged either.

The Goron looked impressed at our determination, but looked over us and said "Well, you'll not be getting in like that, you'll need to take theses Bracers kid; they'll make you stronger." And with that he gave Link a pair of Golden Bracers that had the mark of the Goron on it as Link was putting them on the Goron said "Oh, and my name is Darunia, what are your names?"

"Link."

"Light."

"Interesting names, now move along and clear out that cave for the Stone." He said as me and Link made our way out of the Room and out of the city.

"You make your way down to the Cavern, I'm going to through down the Bomb Flower to blow open the Entrance to Dodongos Cavern." Said Link and I nodded and started to jog down.

By the Time I made it down, all that was left of the big Bolder that was in the way was rubble. I waited by the Entrance and waited for Link to show up before we walked in.

On the other side of the Cavern was a huge skull and there was a platform above some Lava in between us and the skull and some rising platforms leading to the center platform and two 'cliffs' jutting out from the cavern walls. As we made our way there I said "That's Lava, it's not something you'll see in the forest, and it's very hot and extremely dangerous. Don't touch it, because when water touches Lava, it will more or less explode, and our bodies are mostly water so… yeah…" he looked at the molten rock and shivered somewhat. "Let's get going, and watch your step!" I grinned when I saw him shiver.

**~Line Break because, I don't know who or care to write for this Dungeon, and sorry to those that wanted a long Chapter, this will more or less just be the Boss Fight.)**

We fell down a hole and saw a giant Dodongo lumbering towards us and when it got to a distance that it deemed close enough it roared. The beast walked a little closer and started to inhale deeply and I grabbed a bomb from my pouch and threw it into the monsters mouth because the monster reminded me of the fight that I had with a giant frog inside of the Lakebed Temple. The bomb went off inside the monsters mouth and exploded, stunning the creature me and Link to this time to attack the downed monster. It had two large wounds on its face and got back up and curled into a ball and rolled around the room, barely missing me and Link. When the monster finally came to a stop it started to walk around when me and Link got in front of it, it started to breath in air, but this time Link threw the bomb into the monsters mouth and it exploded, stunning it once more, again, me and Link attacked it, my sword hacking where I attacked last time and lodged itself firmly in the monster's brain.

The creature flailed about as it was dying and rolled around the room before coming to a stop in the lava and dying. After it died, the lava cooled of, as if its life was connected to the lava. There was a blue light in the center of the room that me and Link walked into to teleport out of the dungeon. Darunia was waiting for us outside of the mouth of the Cavern and he smiled at us and slapped us on our backs. I stayed up while Link went down. Darunia then went about congratulating us and told us that Ganondorf was the reason that Dodongos Cavern was locked off, in an attempt to get the Spiritual Stone of Fire from them, but we risked our lives to save them, he then proclaimed us his brother and gave us the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Gorons Ruby. After that we made our way down the mountain and to our next destination, Zora's Domain.


	6. The Domain

**Light's PoV.**

After making it to Kakariko, me and Link decided to spend the night at the inn, and after paying for our room and food I asked the innkeeper to see if they had a bath here, and I was told that there was in fact a bath that cost twenty Rupees to use. After debating for a second, I pulled out a red Rupee and handed it to the innkeeper and went into the back to bathe. Before I got in I took off my clothes and winced when I saw the large scar on my chest that I got when I was fighting Ganondorf, the one and only hit he got on me nearly cost me my life. I was out of commission for at least a week, not entirely sure. I pulled my sword out of its sheath and looked at it; there were engravings along it that shone in three different colors, a comforting green, a harsh red, and a soft blue. I couldn't read it, but I assumed they were enchantments. After sliding the sword into its sheath, I slid into the warm water and started to wash. After I got out and dried off, I slipped back into my clothes and walked back into the main area of the inn and went to sit down with Link. I looked out the window and saw the sun was setting.

"Link, let's go sleep, we're going to need to get up early in the morning." I said as I got up and started to head towards our room. I heard Link get up behind me and follow me. When I got into the room I took off my hat and set it down on the end table and got into bed with my hand on the hilt of my sword and slept.

**~Line Break~**

I rolled out of bed and onto the floor and jumped up. I yawned and started to get ready; I looked out the window and saw that the sun was going to rise in nearly half an hour. I put on my hat and adjusted some other things on my person and woke up Link. After both he and I were ready to leave, the sun was starting to rise. He and I walked out of town I turned into a wolf and started to sprint along the river that was nearby and all the way to Zora's Domain. After nearly an hour we arrived at Zora's domain, and after looking around for a little, we found the Zora King. After trying for a little to talk to him, it became clear his mind was somewhere else in his worry for his daughter. Link devised a plan to look for the Zora Princess, he would look for clues and things that would further help us on our journey, and I would ask the Zora people for information involving the Princess. I found nothing that would help us, and Link got some magical Zora scales that would help him hold his breath for longer. I sat at the edge of the water for a little bit while Link and I tried to strategize, I heard Link gasp and jump into the water. I was confused but jumped in after him, after following him through a tunnel and out into Lake Hylia and looked around. And saw a glint at the bottom of the lake swam to get it. When I swam to the top I saw that there was a note on the inside.

I gave the bottle to Link and swam back to Zora's Domain. Link got back to the Domain a couple of minutes after I did and explained to me what was on the letter and that we needed to show it to the King. After showing the King and have him move out of the way, we went to Lord Jabu-Jabu and got sucked into his mouth. As we flew in though with a sigh, _'so it begins…'_

**(A/N: okay, I think I should put it out there that in my timeline, Sky, Mini, Time, and Twilight are all related to each other. Another thing is that the Greek gods from Percy Jackson and the Olympians keep visiting this blood line, and that Twilight, or as I refer to him as, Light, has most Olympic gods blood flowing through his veins. The only exceptions being Virgin goddesses that don't have children *Cough*Artemis*cough*)**


	7. Belly of the Beast

**Light's PoV.**

After landing inside the mouth of this huge beast, me and Link went on our way to find Princess Ruto inside of here. And after a few rooms, we found her, but she denied being in trouble or having sent the letter. After which, she hurriedly tried to leave, only to fall through the… floor? After having caught up to her, she relented, if only one of us would carry her. I was about ready to leave her and look for the Spiritual Stone without her, but Link saw some kind of strategy in bringing her along. And am I grateful he did, we could now use her as a weight for buttons that needed a constant weight on them to activate.

After Link set Ruto down and we entered the room, we saw a large group of flying stingrays. After making short work of them, a chest containing a boomerang in it appeared. So after taking a complaining Ruto with us and exploring for a little, we found a use for the boomerang, killing large intestinal worms. Ruto kept complaining the after leaving her outside of the rooms. We continued to traverse the dungeon, when we found the Zora's Sapphire, Ruto got kidnapped by the ledge hover thing. And when it came down, a very large Octoroc hoped off and attacked us, landing in between me and Link.

The monster went to attack Link who threw his boomerang at the thing, stunning it and exposing its weak point, making me grin, it made the wrong decision landing between us. I pulled out my sword and began to hack and slash the monster, after a little it turned around to attack me, but I back flipped and pulled out my Gale Boomerang to stun it, leaving it open for Link to hit. After a few seconds of this the monster died. After moving on we came back to one of the first dungeons and after figuring out the 'puzzle' we came across a room that had a ton of Bari. After disposing of those, we hit a switch and walked into the boss room.

There was a large Bari that was attached to the ceiling by tentacles, and after we walked in, it covered itself with all the weird floating electric disks. To begin the fight, me and Link severed all of the tentacles that were attached to the ceiling and it used its electric disks as a sort of offence/defense. After slipping our boomerangs through the thing's defenses we started attacking its disks to kill its defense. After it got up it pulled off the last of its disks that were closer and spun faster, we waited for the right time to strike out with the boomerangs, and Link threw his before I thought the time was right, but he got it in and hit the thing, now that it was stunned, we started offing the disks. After the disks were off, it started flying and shooting what was basically lightning all over the place. I got hit and thought that I was done for, but it did no damage, if anything, it made me stronger. Feeling invigorated by the energy coursing through my veins, I walked straight up to the monster and started slashing, every time it tried to defend itself with electricity, I got another power boost and ended it quickly, and after that, I was on a power high, but the bad thing was, that after a few seconds of not getting the electricity, the high wore off, and I crashed big time. And as my vision faded, I thought,

'_that was amazing.'_


	8. It's time for a nap

**Light's PoV.**

When I came to, I was being carried by Link back to Hyrule Field. When I started to move Link set me down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I stretched for a little before coming to an answer.

"I feel a little tired, other than that? Fine," I said as I got to my feet. Link looked at me as if I had just fallen from the sky and asked how he was doing. "What?"

"All that electricity that was flowing through your veins would have even killed a Zora mage! They thought that you were done for sure, they only let me take you because they thought you would die before we reached Kakariko so I could bury you by Hylian customs." Link looked really upset about my recklessness.

"I only did what I did because when I got hit by the electricity, I got a boost in power; I had noticed it before, but nowhere near this scale. It felt as if I was untouchable, unbeatable, but… when the thing died and my source of electricity, I was out of power and fatigued. That's why I passed out." I said. "In all honesty, I have been hit by worse; I would have been fine after the first hit."

It was a while before Link responded "You should worry me or Navi like that again, though it is good to know you are immune to lightning and electricity, this will be useful for strategies in the future."

As we started to cross Hyrule Field, the sun started to set, or at least it looked like it was, because the closer we got to Castle Town, the darker it got. I thought we were going to get looked out, when I noticed that there were storm clouds above us and the draw bridge was up and the torches on either side of Draw Bridge were lit. All of this together looked like a really bad omen, and low and behold, the Draw Bridge came down and Zelda came riding out with Impa on a white Horse. She shared a look with Link and tossed something into the mote. After they were out of sight, Ganondorf appeared, on an armored black stallion.

"Where did they go?" he asked us.

I subconsciously shifted into a defensive stance. "We're not telling." I said, making Ganondorf glare at me.

"I will not ask again, where they went?" he said lifting up his hand to form a ball of magic, which I recognized as the type that can be hit back. I pulled out my sword at the same time as Link and growled. "So be it." With that he sent the magic ball at us and shifted his focus, big mistake. As soon as the ball was in striking distance, I swung my sword and launched the ball back into his face. "AGH!" Ganondorf yelled before his horse ran across Hyrule because of Ganondorf's scream of pain and spasm.

I looked at Link and grinned "There are only two techniques to repel a ball of magic, you just saw one, the other is to thrust you shield out and hit it back, but the sword is always a better bet if it's magic. Oh, and you should get whatever it is Zelda threw in the mote."

Link dived into the mote and pulled out a blue ocarina, which I recognized as the Ocarina of Time. When Link came out of the mote, he collapsed to the floor. When I went to pick him up, I relised why he collapsed, he was getting a vision from touching the Ocarina. There was a presence in his mind that I recognized as Zelda's, and it was more a memory than a current thought.

"Ugh… Light, we need to go to the Temple of Time." Link said as he woke up and I set him down.

When we entered the Temple of Time we noticed a place to put the three Spiritual stones and Link pulled out his ocarina and played a song that I had only heard when I was exploring the Temple of Time in the past. After that, a set of doors opened, and I relised that when I was in the Temple of Time, I was here during Link's adventure.

"Okay, we're here, and the Master Sword is just up ahead. I guess you draw it now?" I asked Link. He shrugged and walked forward to pull out the Master Sword, me and Navi on either side of him. When the sword came out of the pedestal, a blue light surrounded us. I felt a magic come over me and put me to sleep.

**~Seven Years Later~**

I awoke in a blue room that had pedestals for people to stand on, and all sorts of things, I looked down and saw that I was again in my Seventeen year old body. I looked around and saw Link, he looked similar to me, but he was a little shorter and had a skinny frame, while I had a taller more muscular build. I wasn't paying attention, but apparently, me and Link had been asleep for Seven years, yeah, no shit.

When we woke up in the actual world when me and Link got up, I was surprised by a familiar presence behind us. I spun around and saw Sheik.

"Hello Sheik." I said when I saw her. She looked confused and I relised why, her and Zelda had been merged, Sheik was the body, but not the mind; never would she live her life out because of Ganondorf's rise to power.

"Hello Light," 'Sheik' said and then looked at Link "Time flows differently for others, for some it is a gentle stream, for others it's a harsh river. You must go to the forest where you will see a familiar face, and there you will face a great evil which has corrupted the forest. Good luck heroes."

After she said that she positioned herself in between us and the Master Sword's pedestal. So now me and Link were on our second half our quest to defeat Ganondorf.

We walked out of the Temple of Time we greeted with destruction and darkness the likeness I had only seen in castle town during the Twilight war, except this was even worse, the buildings were destroyed and it appeared as if all the citizens were dead and had been turned into Redeads. To avoid fighting the Redeads, me and Link snuck around the borders of Castle Town and out into Hyrule field. As soon as we were out in the field I turned into a wolf, and let me say, my wolf form had gown a lot. I was roughly six foot at the shoulder and I was about ten feet long, and my tail being just over three feet long. I was a surprised by how large I was, I was unnaturally large. I could almost look down on a horse.

I heard Link whistle as looked me over. "You are one huge wolf; you look like horse wearing a wolf costume." I laid down to let Link get on. He grinned and jumped on. I started out at a slow walk and slowly increased in speed to the point to where I was going much faster than any horse on the planet.

This it Ganondorf, your reign of terror is nearly over.

**(A/N: well, sorry about last chapter being, well you know, shit. But I hope to never do that to one of the dungeons again, at least the adult dungeons are better. And I think I am starting to form whose godly parents are who. Sky's mom is Aphrodite, Mini's father is Hephaestus, Time's mother is Athena and Twilight's Father is Zeus. I have more ideas, but I'm not sure if they will remain 'canon' to my story. Sorry for the wait!) **


	9. Forest Time

**(A/N: For those of you that read my last story, which I still don't entirely recommend, Link can transform into any animal he wants because of a blessing, but primarily uses his Wolf form because he knows it the most.)**

**~Light~**

After running across Hyrule Field and entering the forest, we were met with a horrible sight, the place looked like a ghost town, and no one that would be around was, leaving only monsters in their place. And I was torn on whether or not to kill them, if only because it reminded me of Kakariko from the Twilight Invasion, more than half of the populace dead by my hand, if only because I was ignorant of them being the monsters I was killing.

I saw Link walk up to one of the monsters to kill it "NO! This reminds me something from my past, all these monsters may be your childhood friends!" Link froze, leaving an opening for the monster to attack; I just barely managed to tackle Link out of the way. Link was running towards a small ledge with vines on it. So as we were moving forward I pulled out my Clawshot and launched up and onto the ledge quickly pulling Link up when he got to the wall. We kept walking forward with the Fairy speaking to Link every now and again directing Link.

After a while we came across a little kid standing guard. When he saw us he said "What are you? Though you wear Kokirish clothing, you can't fool me! I promised Saria that I would never let anyone through here."

What Link did next confused me, he played a song. I had heard this song once before, when Link was talking to the Goron leader Darunia. The little kid looked shocked and said "That melody?! Saria plays that song all the time! Do… you know Saria? That song… Saria taught that song only to her friends… okay… I trust you. When I see you… I don't know why… but I remember… him…" and with that, he moved off to the side.

Once we were out of ear shot I said "Where did you learn that song? It seems to be very helpful."

He looked at me and smirked "Mido answered that question already." And continued to walk ahead, after reaching a place I haven't seen before we fought some new monsters that didn't know how to turn corners, heck, one of them didn't even know how to turn around. After all that, we reached a place that looks like that at one point in time there was a Temple here. After Link looked at a stump Sheik jumped down into the clearing and spoke with Link and taught a song that would teleport us back here should we need to and then left.

I pulled out one of my Clawshots and shot at the branch above the ledge that was the entrance to the Forest Temple and tossed one down to Link for him to get up as well. With both Clawshots in hand, me and Link walked into the Temple.

Once inside the Temple me and Link were greeted by two Wolfos, although they looked very different to the ones of my day, they were recognizable because I had seen them in ancient monster guides. They were quick work, but alas, this would not hold true for the rest of the dungeon.

After looking through the room, I saw a chest on the top of one of the two trees in this room and told Link about it.

"Let me get it, you move ahead and I'll catch up." And with that said he started to climb the vines next two one of the trees.

I went through the door and into the hall way, and saw a Skulltula hanging from the ceiling, I quickly called on the magic that I learnt during my time on Azeroth and shot a bolt of shadows from my hand and into the Skulltula, killing it instantly. I continued down the hall and into a room that had four torches and an elevator in the center of the room and several doors leading out of the room and varying levels. The door opened behind me and Link walked into the room just as the fires on the torches went out and some Poes stole the fire and disappeared to go in their own directions. And as they left the elevator in the room went down and shut, leaving me and Link in the room to try and figure out where the Poes went.

I snapped my fingers and jumped toward the center of the room, turning into a wolf half way. I stopped and sniffed at the closest torch and tried to pick up the scent of the Poes or of the fire, but nothing worked, so I just walked away and turned Hylian again.

"Nothing, they didn't leave a scent behind." I said to him.

"Clearly, they aren't physical and if they had any kind of scent, the fire most likely would have burnt it up." He said without realizing he was being rude.

"Yeah, I was just hoping I could pick up their scent without having to have killed one first," I said to him "Seeing as I already have done something similar to this, after we kill the first one, it should be a piece of cake to get the rest."

So after that, we took the practical approach of going to the door directly across from the entrance. After going through the door and into the hall, I saw a familiar enemy, a bubble that had blue flames around it. I pulled out my shield and walked in front of Link and into the bubble, removing the flames around it in the process. After its only form of defense was gone, I killed it without a problem, so we continued down the hall without a problem.

After walking into a circular room and the door baring shut after us a pair of Stalfos started to attack us, I took one and Link took the other. I walked up to the Stalfos with my shield up, ready for anything, and when it started to swing, I took the opening and rolled around it and performed a back slice, cutting it in half, I looked at Link's Stalfos and saw that its back was to me, so I charged up a Jump strike, causing a shock wave that caused the Stalfos to crumble to dust with the other in tow. A chest appeared after they died containing a small key that we pocketed for later use in the dungeon and started to head back to the main room to see where we should go next. After looking around we saw a large blue block blocking were there was most likely a door, and on the block there was a symbol that looked like the symbols that were in the Temple of Time.

Link pulled out his Ocarina and started to play the same song that opened the doors to the chamber where the Master Sword was. And after playing the song, the block disappeared showing a door behind where the block was.

In the next room there was a large Deku Baba that me and Link quickly dispatched and moved on to the vines that were on the wall and climbed them after dealing with the Skullwalltulas on the vines we climbed into a small alcove and walked through the door on the alcove and into a room where the doors barred shut behind us with only a bubble in the room. And after killing it the doors unbarred and a chest appeared containing a Dungeon map that we stored away for later reference.

After walking through the next door and into the next room, we were greeted by a normal sized Deku baba that we quickly killed, followed by a Skullwalltula and we zipped over to the platform using my Clawshots and stepped on the button that was on the platform, that drained the water from the well that was on the other side of the room, after jumping down and killing the Deku Baba and the Octoroc we moved on to go down the well and walked through it and collected the small key from chest, we move up to the other side of the well and back into the room from earlier and moved into the main room from that.

We found a locked door and walked through it after unlocking it and into a hallway that had a Skulltula hanging from the ceiling, so I used another Shadow bolt to kill the Skulltula and walked into the next room, after killing the bubble in the room, we climbed up the ladders and Link's Fairy started to say something to Link.

"Hey, I might need your help Light." Link said to me.

"With what?" I asked him as I moved closer to him.

"You see that block right there? I think we have to move it along the arrows and into this hole for some reason." He said as he walked along the arrows.

I looked around the room and said "Let me go around, I'll push it this way, then you push to the wall, and then I'll push it onto place, got it?" and he nodded, so we completed pushing the block into place and climbed up it and further up and came across a red block. "Same plan?" I asked him and when he nodded I went around and we did the same thing that we did with the first one.

And after climbing up the block, then the ledge, and finally the ladder we killed some bubbles and walked down a really weird corridor that seemed to say 'hey logic, fuck you!' and after reaching the end, Links fairy said something to him.

"Watch your shadow, because apparently there are monsters hanging from the ceiling." He said.

"Okay, will do, and thanks for the tip." I said as I looked up at the ceiling, or at least trying, seeing as the ceiling was covered in shadows.

After jumping to the only platform we could, we saw a locked door.

I sighed and said "Well, it looks like it's time to head back, unless you have a key on you."

Link grinned at me and pulled out a key and unlocked the door and moved through it.

"Where did you get that key?" I asked him, perplexed by the sudden appearance of the key.

"In the first room with the chest on top of the tree," He said and walked through the door and down the two flights of stairs.

I followed after him and heard a weird laugh as we went down the stairs, but filed it for later.

After walking down the stairs and into the following room, the doors barred shut behind us, so I drew my sword and stood at the ready with my shield in front of my in a defensive stance. There was a singular Stalfos and a giant hole in the room, the hole in between the Stalfos and us. The Stalfos took a running jump and crossed the hole in one leap and went for an attack, but was blocked by link creating an opening for me that I took by slashing at the monster and cleaving several bones in half, and gaining its attention. It jumped over me and tried to get at my back, but I stopped it with a shield slam and followed up with a Helm splitter, killing it. A platform fell from the ceiling covering the gap in the floor whilst bringing two more Stalfos down with it. I went to attack the right on and Link went to attack the left one. The Stalfos I was fighting went with an immediate attack and I barely got my shield up in time to block the attack, and I hissed in pain as the hit landed on my shield causing a pain to flare up my left arm. I swung at the thing but it blocked the attack, so I used shield slam, while, it didn't stun it, it did make it stumble, giving me the perfect opportunity to attack, and after landing a few blows, it jumped over me, trying to catch me in the back, but I jumped over the attack and countered with my own, finally killing the thing.

I looked over and saw Link finish his off a few moments after I killed mine and both the skeletons disappeared after Link struck his down. A chest formed and inside we found a bow.

"Take the bow Link, I already have one of my own." I said as I pulled out my own bow to show him.

"Okay." He said and took the bow from the chest, along with its quiver and we walked into the next room that was also a stair well, and as we walked up the stairs I heard the laughter from earlier, except it was louder and it was easier to identify it's origin. I looked at what appeared to have once been a painting, but it faded and over time molded to a black color. I looked at the painting for a moment longer as Link continued to walk up the stairs when I heard the laughter from earlier and one of the Poes appear on the painting.

"Link!" I said loudly and quickly, unsure of what to do.

"What is… that?" Link said when he saw the Poe in the painting.

"I think it's one of the Poes that stole the flames from the main chamber, but how do we get the damn thing out?" I asked him with a shallow sigh.

His eyes quickly turned bright as he stuck his hand into his pouch and pulled out his bow and shot the painting, bringing down the painting and forcing the Poe out. But instead of manifesting, it appeared in a different painting, I went down stairs and I heard Link go upstairs to get the Poe. I looked at the painting and heard a thwack upstairs and then the Poe appeared in the painting I was looking at, only to be shot by me and be forced out of the last painting and into the air. The blue Poe came to a still stand at the bottom of the stairs and turned invisible.

I rushed down just in time for it to start twirling its torch around to do some form of damage to me. I jumped to the side and barely dodged the torch. After spinning for a little, the ghost stop and materialized leaving an opening for me to attack. After my sword hit the Poe the first time, an arrow slammed into it. After a few more seconds, the ghost turned invisible again and repeated this process a few more times before dying its flame going back to the main room. On the way back we also killed its orange counterpart, and got the key that was in the chest that appeared after killing her, and after that navigated our way back through the twisted corridor, we stopped after exiting it.

"Hey, doesn't the eye over the door look like the ones that we activated with slingshots as kids?" Link asked me. I looked at the eye and saw that it was very similar to the ones that we interacted with seven years ago, but different color. Where the slingshot activated ones where gold, these are silver.

"Try using your bow; it might do something to the hallway." I said to Link.

Link pulled out his bow and shot the eye, making it close and open again. After it opened, I heard the sound of stone shifting and could feel magic in the air.

"Yeah, something definitely happened to the hallway." Said Link as he ran to the door to open it to see the room had straightened itself.

We walked into the hall and jumped down to collect the chest that was now on the floor to find a boss key in it. After walking around for a bit, we jumped down a hole and fought both of the bubbles down at the bottom, unbarring the door. We went up the stairs and through the door that took us to a room we had been to before, just on ledge we couldn't access earlier. Immediately on our right a Deku Baba attacked us. I jumped to the side to avoid the attack, leaving an opening for Link to kill the creature.

After we continued for a few more feet, we came to a decision on whether to go right or straight.

"I think that we should go right first, and if going that way was incorrect, well, we can always come back this way." Link said. I nodded and followed him into the next room.

After walking through the door, we saw a large severed demonic hand crawling across the floor before it turned to us and pounced at us. I rolled under it to get behind it and Link back flipped out of range. I slashed the things wrist and Link got its knuckles. After taking the blows the thing fell apart and three smaller ones appeared from the remains of the larger one. I quickly impaled one and slashed the other while Link split the last one in half. After all the hands- Floormasters I think, they may have been Wallmasters, the encyclopedia wasn't very definitive of the differences- were dead, the door which had magically barred after we entered unbarred and a chest appeared in the center.

Link opened the chest and found a normal sized key that we left the room and went back to the ledge and through the other door and came into the room that all the blocks were, after navigating back to the hallway, we twisted it again and moved through the now empty rooms were the two Poes were. We went to the top floor of the Blue Poes stairway and used one of the keys to unlock the door and moved through it into another twisted hallway. I saw the fairy say something to Link and, so I turned to him for a translation.

"She said that there are monsters on the ceiling." He said and started to move. We jumped down and climbed the ladder on our right and moved through the hallway, killing the bubbles along the way. We came into a room that had spinning platforms and a platform with a torch on it in the center. There was also an eyeball switch that was encased in ice. "Well, this is going to take carful timing to light an arrow on fire to melt the ice, but if we do it on my mark, we should be able to do it." Link said after he looked around the room.

I rolled my eyes and put away my sword and shield. "Or, I do this." I said and formed a fireball in my hand and cast it at the ice, melting it, I then pulled out my bow and activated the switch and hear stone grinding behind me and the feeling of magic. I looked at Link and smirked at his look of awe. "Close your mouth, you might catch Keese." I teased and walked through and into the twisted corridor. After Link caught up to me I jumped down and into a checker patterned room that I found unnecessary.

After walking a bit Link's Fairy came out of his hat and screamed "The ceiling is falling! Watch for any safe spots on the floor!" and quickly flew back into Link's hat.

I looked up to see that yes indeed, the ceiling was falling at a slow rate, I saw a small holes, or gaps in the ceiling were me and Link would be safe. I grabbed Link's arm and ran to the nearest gap and waited for the ceiling to finish dropping and for our next opportunity to run. This carried on for a little bit longer before we made it all the way across. After making it across I noticed that the door was barred and that there was a switch halfway back.

"I'll go get the switch, to stay here, okay?" I asked Link and when he nodded I ran back and pressed the switch and made me way back to the door where Link was waiting. "Okay, let's go." I said to Link before going through the next door.

After figuring out what to do in the next room and making the blocks into a picture, a green Poe appeared, and after having fought the last two, this one was simple and it was dead in a few moments. A door way opened up that lead into a hallway with a Skulltula hanging from the ceiling that we quickly disposed of. After going all the way through the hallway we were back in in the main room, where three out of four of the torches were lit. There was also one last Poe waiting for us back in between all the torches, just over the elevator. As Link and I drew our swords, the Poe split into several copies of itself to try and disorient us and encircled us. Link pressed his back to mine so that all angles were covered. After moving in circles around us, one of the one to my left spun around before lunging at me. I pulled up my shield to block the attack just barely.

"Watch for the one that spins, that's the real one." I said to Link before paying attention to the Poes in front of me. After a few seconds I heard Link yell and the sound of the Master Sword hitting the ghost. All of the Poes disappeared for a second before they reappeared and the one directly in front of me spun. I jumped forward and struck the Poe and forcing her to retreat again. After a few more strikes the Poe gave up and died, releasing its flame and activating the elevator.

Link looked at me and asked "You ready for the last stretch?"

I looked at him and grinned "You bet!" and with that we walked onto the elevator and descended into the darkness.

After reaching the bottom we were presented with an odd room that had several carpets and a large thing sticking out of the wall that made me groan in memories of the Arbiters Grounds and have to push walls and rooms up and down, left and right, just to progress to the end.

"I think I know what to do." Link said next to me, so I looked at him. "You push that while I go into the rooms and do anything that we need to do, you know, like pushing switches and killing monsters, you stay here and let me do that."

"Okay, you do that." I said and started pushing the wall around and stopping whenever Link told me to. After pushing the wall for a good while Link stopped me.

"Okay, I think this is it, the final chamber." He said as I walked up to him. "The Boss room,"

After walking down the corridor and, to the door which, had a golden lock. Link inserted the key and opened the door to a strange room that had an arena sort of area that had large paintings of a path. We walked into the arena and looked around, and after nothing happened, we turned to leave, but a fence with spikes on it came out of the ground. We heard a snort and turned around and saw Ganondorf on his large black steed, but he had a large golden trident that I had never seen Ganondorf wield. After chuckling for a second the man reached for his face and pulled it off, to reveal a phantom skull underneath.

The phantom flew through the air and into a painting and after looking at another painting I saw that there was two of him.

"Link, pull out your bow and be ready, it appears as if he appears to trick us with the paintings." I said to him while pulling out my bow and aiming at the painting.

After watching for a couple of seconds, the Phantom I was facing turned just before coming out of the painting, I turned just in time to see Link fire his bow at the phantom. The phantoms horse whinnied and returned into the painting, to repeat the process a few more times before his horse left him and he was just hovering in air with his trident glowing a bright golden and I relised what was about to happen, so I stood in front of Link and smiled.

"Leave this to me; it's been a while since I played magic tennis." I said to before falling into stance. The phantom must have not known that I knew what game he was playing, be before long he started to burn away, and I heard Ganondorf's voice in the room.

"Hey kids, you did quite well… it looks like you may be gaining some _slight_ skill… But you have defeated only my phantom… when you fight the real me, it won't be so easy! What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!" and with that said, his presence and his phantom left, leaving only a soft blue portal behind.

"Why didn't he do that to us?" Link asked me.

I turned to him and said "I don't know, let's just not give him any ideas."

Me and Link walked into the blue portal and were lifted in a blue field and returned to the Sacred Realm to converse with the Forest sage.

**(A/N: Well, this took an unnecessarily long amount of time, and for that I'm sorry, after this I will do a chapter for my other story, which is a prequel to this story and all my others that I ever release about Link/Light, which speaks of his adventures in Azeroth.)**


End file.
